Hood mounted vehicle windshield bug and debris deflectors are generally mounted on the hood by drilling holes near the front of the hood or in a rearwardly extending flange portion at the front of a hood and fastening deflector mounting brackets to the hood or the rearwardly extending flange portion underlying the front portion of the hood using screws or bolts. Before drilling, extreme care must be taken to properly mark the position of the holes to be drilled in the hood so that the holes will be in alignment with the mounting bracket apertures and so that the mounted deflector will have proper orientation relation to the hood.
A windshield bug and debris deflector attached to a vehicle hood in the described manner has numerous disadvantages: (1) it requires painstaking positioning and measurement before drilling holes in the hood to insure proper alignment of the holes and the mounting brackets; (2) it requires the use of various power and hand tools for drilling the holes and attaching the mounting brackets to the hood; (3) the drilled holes permanently damage the hood of the vehicle and may reduce the resale value of the vehicle should the potential purchaser not want a deflector or if the potential purchaser has an affinity for a different style of deflector; (4) it exposes unprotected metal on the perimeter of the drill holes to the atmosphere thereby providing a starting point for rust and may void the vehicle manufacturer's corrosion warranty; (5) the deflector mounting brackets transfer the wind resistance forces experienced by the deflector on a moving vehicle into a torquing action on the hood thereby creating stresses on portions of the hood that the hood was not designed to accommodate; and (6) the wind resistance forces on the moving deflector tends to lift the hood upward from its closed position thus placing additional strain on the hood latching system and aggravating any hood rattling associated with a loose fit between the hood and the hood latching system.